


From the stars to Cuba

by thespACEqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV) References, F/F, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Road Trips, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespACEqueen/pseuds/thespACEqueen
Summary: “Lance I love you but I swear, if you don't listen to me you're not invited to the wedding”“And how are you going to uninvite me when you're getting married in my backyard, duh?”“I'll ask my future wife to hide your body.”“Then I'll ask Keith to ask his wolf to find me.”“But Keith is in space, remember?” teased his sister.or Veronica and Acxa are getting married in Lance's farm, and Lance doesn't expect Keith to come early to help with the planning. Or is he in Cuba for another reason?





	From the stars to Cuba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flarflotte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flarflotte/gifts).



> disclaimer: my friend @Flarflotte and I decided to exchange Christmas cards and fanfiction. She wanted an alternative universe for the end of voltron with a klance ending and allura still alive.  
> I stopped to watch after season 6 but I've read spoilers for the last two seasons and I know what happens but i probably made a lot of mistakes regarding the plot or the vocabulary.And I hope the characters aren't too ooc.  
> Also, I'm French and although I love to write I don't feel very confident about writing in English. This au will probably have a lot of typos and grammar mistakes. I'm sorry for that. I also want to apologise if this fanfiction is a bit messy, it's the first time I wrote a 3K one.  
> 

Lance used to think he was just a boy from Cuba, that he would never live a great adventure. Well, everything changed with Voltron and now Lance was a friend, a fighter, a sharpshooter, an ex-lover and a farmer.  
  
Three years ago when they brought peace to the galaxy, he felt like his place was somewhere else. He missed his family and being on a steady ground, the air of Cuba and the sea. But mostly it was because of the nightmares. There wasn't any psychological help on the alliance, at least not one that specialized in human's mental health...  
The nightmares were awful, always about the war they won and the deaths they witnessed. It was too much for him, he needed to take a step back from this environment and when he got a chance, he sized it.  
  
At first, it hadn't been easy, being in space has been his dream from a long time so, turning his back on that might have been the scariest thing he ever done. Or brave.  
His friends understood and were supportive. Pidge promised him they would try to visit him once their engineering school started. Lance was proud of them, pidge wanted to open an equivalent of the Garrison but for non-human. They thought that it would be an opportunity to learn from everyone and hopefully they could improve life in galaxies.  
Keith wanted to stay with the blade. He was afraid that with peace people would want revenge and try to attack the few galra left. He also wanted to help war orphans, not just the galra ones. He thought they deserved to have a joyful life in a safe space.  
Hunk loved food, but he wasn't only a good cook, he was an amazing diplomat. Coran, allura and him spent hours discussing what they should do next. So many people have been injured during the war and many more lost their home. They needed help.  
Things weren't exactly awkward between lance and allura. He liked her a lot, she was amazing, and he admired her strength. Also, she was very cute and one of the nicest people. And lance could be himself with her, and she didn't have to be a princess with him. They could be real. He didn't know when that changed, maybe it happened gradually. He had no idea. And yes maybe he wanted to go back on earth to think about this.  
  
They all said goodbye after Adam and Shiro wedding. They decided to do it at night under the stars. They wrote their own vows and Coran walked Shiro to the altar. They were all crying from joy before it even started.  
A few days after, the new married couple and Lance left for Earth.  
“From the stars to Cuba,” he whispered before the ship took off.  
  
⭐⭐⭐  
  
Now, lance was feeling better. He had a good psychologist. His nightmares were still awful, but they didn't happen in months. Moreover, he didn't reach for where is bayard used to be every time he heard a strange sound.  
The farm life wasn't easy, but he loved to go to sleep knowing he did a good job. He started from nothing, the farm was old and dirty. With the help of his siblings, he managed to cleaned everything and create a beautiful place. He let the younger one choose the flower he would grow around his house. Veronica did a lot of researches to help him and quickly became his right-hand woman. She was also his confident and best friend. She was the one who took him outside for a surprise lunch. The flowers had grown, the air was warm and Veronica ready to talk.

“There is something I need to tell you,” she had grinned. “I asked Axca on a date, and she said yes.”  
Lance who had been lying on the ground, had jumped to hug his sister.  
  
“I'm happy for you. To quote a great classic:  _“I just discovered a new drug, too. It's called “Your Relationship,” and I'm high on it.”_  
  
“Thank you for supporting me. It means a lot. Also, comparing us to Amy and Jake? What a great move.” Then she had been silent and Lance had known she wanted to tell him something. And he had been right.  
  
“Soooo what's up with you and Allura? Have you two talked?”  
  
“I...not really. She's very busy on this new planet. She, hunk, coran and Keith have to gather supply to rebuild the city, and they want to take the time to listen to the people there, you know. They don't want to force them, they're just extra help. But she seemed happy the last time we talked. I think she found what she was made for.”  
  
“But are _you_ happy?”  
  
“Maybe?”  
He hadn't had time to think about it, not really.  
  
⭐⭐⭐  
  
“Lance I love you but I swear, if you don't listen to me you're not invited to the wedding”  
  
“And how are you going to uninvite me when you're getting married in my backyard, duh?”  
  
“I'll ask my future wife to hide your body.”

  
“Then I'll ask Keith to ask his wolf to find me.”  
  
“But Keith is in space, remember?” teased his sister.  
Lance pouted and left the room.  
  
Veronica wanted everything to be perfect. They had 3 weeks left until the big day and a lot of things to do, which explained her stress. Lance didn't remember Shiro and Adam being like that but maybe it was because everyone had been here to help. Argh he missed his friends! He was glad they all could come to his sister's wedding. Hunk promised he would take care of the cake (the last time they talked his plan was to do a ship cake in honor of Veronica working at the Garrison and Acxa being an amazing spacecraft pilot).  
Pidge had asked for pictures of the fiancées. Lance had no idea why they needed that and would probably never know until the wedding because they said it was a surprise. And Keith...Keith wasn't answering. Anyways he was probably busy being a hero. So why did Lance felt sad? It wasn't like they were talking a lot, right? But still a  _“hello lance I hope you're good, thank you for inviting me for the wedding I would love to come”_  wasn't that hard!

  
To be honest Lance was annoyed it was because he liked Keith. A lot. Not “more than a friend” because that would be reducing friendship to something unimportant which was wrong to say. Maybe he wasn't attracted to Hunk but that didn't mean their relationship wasn't as important as a romantic one.  
So yes, in three years he had a lot of free time to think about his sexuality. Having internet was definitively helpful. After months spent on different forums or reading articles, he came to the realization that he was bisexual. Or maybe demiromantic bisexual, he wasn't sure. And he had a big crush on Keith.

Still thinking about Keith and how he was a chaotic bi, Lance went to check on the cows. He had taken Kaltenecker with him when he left space because she deserves to go back to Earth but also because she could serves as a reminder to his past life as a Voltron paladin.

He was milking her when his niece, Maria, walked in with her cat Blue. Since Veronica and Acxa had adopted her, she loved to hear about her uncle’s adventures and Lance was happy to spend time with her. At five years old, she already knew a lot about animals and plants, even if space was her favorite subject. Acxa was a good storyteller and knew how to answer every question her daughter had, such as “have you met a three headed person?” or “I think there should be a planet filled with dogs, and people could come to pet them, what do you think?”.

“Laaaaaance?”

“Yeeeees, Maria?”

“Mummy wants to know why there is a big wolf in the field and the house at the same time.” She asked with her high-pitched voice.

Lance almost fell from his stool. He started to feel anxious and immediately felt ridiculous, there was no danger so why did he reacted that way? Ah right the crush. Because Lance was pretty sure his niece was talking about Cosmo, Keith’s space wolf with a gift for teleportation. And if Cosmo was here, then Keith must be close. Then he remembered his niece and did his best fake smile.

“It’s okay, it’s Cosmo. You remember him, he’s in the stories I told you.”

“If I touch him, can I go on the Sun?” she looked at him expectantly, but before he could answer her, another voice came from behind them.

“No but anyways I don’t think it would be a good idea, the Sun is like a big fireplace. But that doesn’t mean you can’t play with Cosmo. Hi Lance.”

“Keith. What are you doing here? I…I thought you were on a mission for the Blade?” Lance was happy, really, he just wasn’t good at hiding his surprise.

Keith went to look at Kaltenecker before he answered. “Hunk and Pidge had questions for Veronica and you. I told them I could go, and I really needed vacations.” When he realized that Lance’s face was still blank he added, “I thought I could help with the wedding’s planning but if you prefer to do this as a family I understand.”

“No! I mean, you can stay, please. We need help, especially since Veronica wants me to drive to get the rest of the chairs and tables. If you want we can go together this afternoon?”

“That would be nice,” Keith smiled. He had a beautiful smile, Lance thought. He had changed a lot since they saw each other. It must have been five months ago, when Shiro and Adam were here to celebrate their birthday. It has been nice to be with everyone like at the same time. Nobody said it out loud, but they were all happy for Shiro after everything he endured.

“I do have some work to do before. You can play with Maria while I finish, if that’s okay with you two.”

Keith smiled again and called Cosmo. He then explained to Maria how he met his wolf while he got stuck on a space whale. Lance felt relaxed and continued to take care of the animals. If only his life could always be like this.

⭐⭐⭐

 

 

“Where are we going exactly?” questioned Keith. They were in Lance’s old red truck, waiting at a red light.

“There is a store two hours from the farm, Veronica rented the chairs and tables from for cheap. They want to have the wedding under a huge white tent, you know?”

“I’ve heard about it, Hunk told me. He’s very happy; he and Pidge are planning something but they don’t want anybody to know what it is.”

“Yeah they’ve been very secretive lately.” Lance whispered. The truth was, he missed being in space with his friends but he knew he needed time to take care of himself. Still, it felt like he was left behind and missing all these cool missions.

“It’s not the same without you, and I don’t say that to make you feel guilty.” Then he added quickly, “I have nobody to spare with, or someone who can quote almost every episodes of Brooklyn nine-nine.”

“I feel like I'm the Paris of people.” quoted Lance.

Keith laughed when he heard his impression of Gina. “I will be forever grateful that we got stuck on that planet for a week and the only thing that do was to watch the series.”

“Same, we had a good time.” It was just before he and Allura got together. After that it has been different.

As if he could read his mind, Keith turned towards him.

“You must miss Allura, I always tell her to take time for herself and visit you but she doesn’t listen. You know how she is when she wants to help, but you two seem to be good at long distance.”

“Huuh what? Allura and me aren’t together anymore. We broke off months ago, she didn’t tell you?” he was surprised, he thought everyone knew about this.

The rest of the car drive was silent, even though you could feel the weight or their thoughts. Lance wanted to know why his break up came as such a surprise to Keith. Maybe Allura wanted to keep her new relationship a secret, Lance knew she was interested in Romelle. When they broke off they opened their hearts on different thing they had kept to themselves. They needed that, and Lance had been happy to know that Allura was happy and had found someone. Romelle was a wonderful person and they formed a cute couple.

After a while, he felt brave enough to look at Keith, really look at him. He seemed good, more adult than before (even after his time on the whale) and at peace. Lance was happy to know that, but he also knew that people were good at pretending.

He stopped the car in from of a small coffee shop. Their iced teas were amazing, he always went there as a kid if he could convince his family. They both ordered a mango iced tea, then they went to sit on a table outside. They still had time, the store who rented chairs was across the street and Lance really wanted to talk to Keith.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t ask before.”

Keith sighted, a sad smile on his lips. “Yes but I’m tired. Don’t get me wrong it’s great to be around my mom, getting to know her and everything but sometimes I wished it was…easier. I think I’m jealous of your life. Not that you don’t have problems, Hunk told me about your nightmares and paranoia but…”

“But there aren’t any dark forces to fight or planets to rebuilt” Lance finished for him.

“Yeah precisely.”

“You know…You could stay at the farm, even after the wedding if you need a break. I don’t mind, actually I need help.” And maybe you could stay forever, he thought.

Keith didn’t think twice before agreeing. Lance felt happy to know he will spend the next weeks around his friend and crush. Maybe it was because he was high on wedding/love emotion, but Keith seemed a lot happier than a few minutes ago.

“Can I tell you a secret? Or do we have to go?”

“No we do have time, the store is close but it will be open in 20 minutes. Tell me everything.”

“There is someone I like, and I don’t know what to do.”

Oh! Lance wasn’t expecting this. He forced a smile, because hey it was his friend and if he could help, he would.

“Why? Are they a merperson? In that case I would 100% not recommend you to go further.”

Keith giggled. “Not it’s not that. I’m not sure if it’s one sided or not. And I don’t want to ruin everything, I like our friendship. But I’m also aware that starting a relationship isn’t easy considering I’m in space and that I spend a lot of time with the Blade.”

Wait did that meant the person wasn’t part of the Blade? Keith wouldn’t be freaking out in that case, they could both go on mission together, be heroes together, go on adventure…yep it was time for his brain to shut up.

“I’m sorry I don’t know what to say to make you feel better, but I relate. But if I were you, I would try to ask anyway, or at least hint to see if something can happen?” he suggested. He took a sip of his drink to fake confidence, he wasn’t feeling comfortable at all.

“Great because that’s exactly what I’m doing since the time I crawled you in my arms.”

Lance almost chocked on his drink. What did he just said? Did Keith like him back? He forgot to say something which stressed Keith who lost his confidence and started fidgeting.

“So, you like me?” Lance whispered.

“I do yes. If it makes you uncomfortable we can pretend we never had this discussion, it’s okay I understand.”

Lance inhaled, then said, “Do you remember that scene in season three when Amy and Jake are in the car and they said _"You're Orangina and I'm orange soda."_ ?”

Keith looked confused and Lance couldn’t blame him. He started to ramble.

“That’s us, expect we’re both mango iced tea because I had no idea what you like to drink, I’m sorry I wanted to say something cheesy but that’s the only line I could remember with the one about a mattress but we aren’t going to buy a mattress because we aren’t together and- What I want to say is that I like you. That’s why Allura and me broke up, I needed time to think about that whole situation. But more importantly, I needed time for myself. I do like you and I would like to go on a date with you, if you’re okay with that.”

He was sure he was blushing really hard but he didn’t care, all of his attention was on his friend-crush and what he would say.

“That’s great because I know the perfect planet where we can get stuck and have time for ourselves.” Keith told him, happy.

And that’s how the boy from Cuba got home with too much chairs and tables, and a new boyfriend.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Last note: I will write a second part from the point of view of Veronica/Acxa for the wedding ♥
> 
> If you want to talk to me here is my tumblr: http://sous-le-signe-de-la-lune.tumblr.com/


End file.
